It is known to provide syringes that comprise a mixing device for mixing deliverable substances prior to injection. This allows, for example, a diluent to be added to a dehydrated, lyophilized, desiccated or powdered active substance immediately prior to injection, which is particularly useful for substances that are subject to degradation or loss of activity when stored in a hydrated form.
The majority of mixing devices for syringes utilize sequential chambers, wherein the syringe has one barrel having a first proximal chamber and a second distal chamber separated by, for example, a membrane or elastomeric seal. A number of such sequential-chamber mixing syringes utilize a bypass protrusion at a section of the barrel to enable fluid in the proximal chamber to bypass the dividing membrane and mix with the fluid or powder in the distal chamber.
However, some mixing syringes utilize concentric barrel configurations. The concentric barrel mixing syringes to date, however, require complex assemblies, multiple operation steps by the user, or other particular nuances that make them difficult to manufacture, assemble, or operate. For examples, some existing concentric barrel mixing syringes require concentric inner and outer barrels that are selectively rotatable with respect to each other, and require one or more sealing rings which contain a passage means therein. The barrels must be rotated to align a hole in the inner barrel with the passage means in a sealing ring. The passage means in the sealing ring includes a radially extending opening through the sealing ring and a groove extending longitudinally of the sealing ring from the radially extending opening. This arrangement being such that the groove connects the outer barrel with the radially extending opening and the radially extending opening selectively connects the groove with the hole in the inner barrel. This enables flow of fluid from the outer barrel into to the inner barrel to thereby mix the fluid with a substance in the inner barrel. Such configurations require complex components and cumbersome requirements for the user to operate the device.
Other concentric barrel designs utilize outer and inner telescopic tubular elements seated inside a barrel and coaxial with the longitudinal axis. The outer tubular element and barrel form a chamber which holds a reservoir of liquid. The outer tubular element has a fluid passageway therein that allows the liquid to flow from the chamber into the inner tubular element. The inner tubular element has an end nearby the injection port with a seal thereon that has an orifice therein. This inner tubular element receives the end of the plunger with the resilient seal thereon. Accordingly, such mixing syringe configurations require three tubular elements, with the outer and inner concentric chambers residing inside a third barrel.
There are numerous complexities associated with the use of concentric barrels for mixing syringe configurations. In addition to those described above, mixing syringes utilizing concentric barrels must also address factors such as maintenance of container sterility, interaction of components for sealing, venting requirements, and distribution of internal forces, among others. Some dual chambered syringes have concentric inner and outer barrels that form an annular space to hold a fluid and utilize one or more apertures between the inner and outer barrels to enable flow of a liquid from the annular space into the inner barrel and thereby mix the liquid with a substance in the inner barrel. The liquid is forced from the annular into the inner barrel by depression of a plunger slidably movable in the annular space. First and second sealing bands are slidably received about the inner barrel in the annular space and are mutually spaced therealong. The position of the sealing bands can dictate how sterility of the fluid path is maintained, how internal forces are distributed, and how venting occurs. For example, both of the sealing bands may be initially positioned above the aperture to form a sealed annular volume for the first liquid component. Because of this arrangement, the aperture also must act as a vent to enable any air in the annular space distal to the second sealing band, which space must be sterilized, to be expelled via the aperture upon depression of the plunger. This venting requirement may cause difficulties and require additional equipment and processing steps, such as requiring filling the inner chamber under vacuum to remove all air from the inner chamber and the distal portion of the outer barrel below the second reconstitution seal.
Generally, prior art mixing devices comprising concentric barrels are complicated in structure and often require rotation of the barrels to align one or more apertures that enable a flow of a liquid substance from one chamber into another. Further to this, various sterility, sealing and venting arrangements have been used which have serious limitations in terms of ease of manufacture and operation of the mixing device.